Desaparecidos
by Aist Elixie Fan Shane
Summary: Donde estan? Salieron y jamas los volvi a ver... donde estaran? Todavia hay esperanzas...?
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo

PDV Desconocida…

Todo había empezado de maravilla, estábamos riendo, felices y celebrando dos cumpleaños y una victoriosa misión, era un día para no olvidar, pero ese fue el día cuando todo se había arruinado para mí y el resto de mi "familia"…

Estábamos en medio de una gran misión, cuando algo horrible sucedió… no sé como describirlo… pero me rompió el corazón… desde entonces cuidaba siempre de él junto a mis otros dos compañeros y la hermana de él, nosotras cuidábamos de él mientras que los otros dos salían a las misiones.

Él estaba muy enfermo y débil cada día, pero parecía una eternidad hasta que la luz y esperanza llego a mi corazón y la de él. Siempre estaba pálido como un fantasma, silencioso como la muerte, frio como la oscuridad y duro como piedra… trate de consolarlo, que todo estaría bien, pero estaba mudo como hombre ebrio y tonto. Ni la plática con su hermana elevaba su espíritu… parecía como si eso se había ido de el también…

Pero muy pronto comenzó a mejorar, su fuerza y valentía regreso, su coraje y cariño, todo lo bueno había regresado a él y lo malo se fue… pero no por mucho…

La paz que había entre nosotros muy pronto se fue… había desaparecido… a donde… no sabemos… ambos desaparecidos… salieron a una misión secreta, era una misión de rescate y era urgente y peligroso… los esperamos y esperamos… pero jamás llegaron, pensamos que se habían quedado en un refugio secreto de su padre, pero cuando fuimos a revisar… estaba vacío y abandonado, buscamos por todas partes pero jamás aparecieron, preguntamos a cada persona y buscamos en cada caverna, pero no había ni una seña de ellos, ni los rastreadores que el troll les puso en sus mecas y lanzadoras no respondían…

¿Qué les paso? ¿Dónde están? ¿estarán bien? ¿los encontraremos?... Que se han hecho?

_**Quizás no los cuide lo suficiente... que es lo que hecho?...**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Sufrimiento

PDV desconocida…

Meses y meses buscando, una pequeña seña era lo que queríamos, pero nada apareció…ambos nos hacían falta, quizás demasiado…

Blakk seguía aquí junto al flagelo, pero por suerte; ninguno de los dos atacaba, era como si estaban esperando algo, igual que nosotros….

Pero uno de nosotros era más afectado por la desaparición de los hermanos, esa era Trixie Sting, la pobre chica sufría mucho, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía mostrar debilidad…. Solo resolvíamos problemas de bandidos y pequeños robos, pero siempre que salíamos a una llamada, nos preguntaban por los Shane… pero lo único que respondíamos… era que estaban gravemente enfermos, no sabíamos cuando decirles la vedad, pues ellos quizás se lo tomarían a mal y nos odiarían por siempre y perderían la fe en los Shane, eso sería lo peor que les pudiera pasar a los guardianes de Bajoterra, tendrían mala reputación…

Cada día pasaba lentamente, ni daban ganas de sonreír, mucho menos jugar o hacer bromas…

Dana y el Caballero nos venían a visitar pero también a dejar algo en el Altar que habíamos hecho para Eli y Karina… muy pocos sabían la verdad, sobre su desaparición. Garfio Rojo venia también, dejaba fotos y regalos para el Altar.

Todos los que sabíamos sobre la desaparición de los Shane, llorábamos en vano… nuestros queridos amigos no hemos visto… nuestra única esperanza… se ha ido el día de hoy…

El espíritu de Shinai venia también, pero solo a rezar por la seguridad y salvación de los Shane, pues ni en su espíritu, podía encontrar a los hermanos, guardianes de Bajoterra….

* * *

PDV desconocida…

Lloraba y lloraba, no sabía en donde estaban, ni mí más querido y amado amigo, la persona más importante de mi vida, su hermana era igual de importante para mí…

El único recuerdo que tenemos de ellos son sus cuartos, fotos, dibujos y la leopardo de la Shane, esta salía de noche a buscar a sus dueños pero siempre regresaba con la cabeza baja, sola y acurrucada con su soledad…

Yo me mantenía en mi cuarto, con la pequeña laptop que Eli me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, el fondo de pantalla era una foto de Eli y yo, abrazados con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Sonreí tristemente al recordar ese día… aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

* * *

– _¡No me atraparan!- gritaba la joven Shane con una sonrisa mientras corría de Eli y Trixie. Toda la banda de Shane estaba en la cascada de luz, Pronto haciendo el almuerzo mientras que los otros disfrutaban de la alegría que había en el lugar. Kord estaba algo escondido preparándose para algo…_

–_¡claro que si lo hare hermana!- grito Eli apunto de atrapar a la chica peliazul, pero ella paro de repente y se subió rápidamente a un árbol._

– _¡oye eso es injusto!- exclamo la pelirroja con la manos en la cintura, el Shane se cruzo de brazos._

–_Se le llama improvisación Trix…- dijo Karina son una sonrisa sin saber que Kord estaba detrás de ella._

– _¡Te tengo!- dijo el troll con una sonrisa agarrando a la Shane con sus grandes brazos._

– _¡jajaja!… ¡Kord!... ¡suéltame!… ¡jajaja!- dijo la ojiazul entre carcajadas._

–_aquí va Eli! dijo el troll preparando a lanzar a la Shane._

– _¡No Kord! ¡jaja!- rió Karina acurrucándose en una bola._

– _¡Estamos listos Kord!- dijo Trixie dándole a Eli el otro pedazo de una manta hecha de seda de telaraña. _

– _¡aquí va! 1!... 2!... 3!- dijo Kord y después lanzando a la Shane._

– _¡No! ¡Kord!- dijo Karina riéndose mientras caía a salvo en la tela. _

–_¡te tengo hermana!- dijo Eli acercándose a la chica para hacerle cosquillas, Trixie se les unió. _

– _¡jajaja! ¡Ya basta! ¡Jajaja! Ya me rindo… ¡jaja! ¡Me rindo!- dijo para que Eli y Trixie la dejaran en paz. Ellos dejaron las cosquillas y un lado y se empezaron a reír._

–_Quien es el ganador ahora.- dijo Kord bajando del árbol._

–_Bien… son ustedes…- dijo Karina levantándose y cruzándose de brazos. –pero no tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez._

–_Eso ya lo veremos Kari.- dijo Trixie poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella sonrió._

–_A comer!- grito Pronto. –espero que les guste._

–_gracias Pronto. Se ve rico. Espero que no tenga insectos._

–_no se preocupen, las delicias de insecto son para Pronto, el rey de los topos.- presumió de nuevo haciendo a todos rodar los ojos. _

_Trixie e Eli se miraron entre si y se sentaron a la par de cada uno. Kord les tomo una foto y después se la regalo a Trixie e Eli para quedárselos. Después saco una foto de toda la banda y de los hermanos Shane… era la vida perfecta hasta el incidente…_

* * *

Trixie había empezado a llorar de nuevo, un nudo en la garganta y el dolor en su corazón causaban que su llanto creciera… no sabía que les había pasado, solo quería que fuera un sueno y que nada era real, solo una simple pesadilla… pero sabía que la triste verdad estaba aquí…

Una pesadilla hecho realidad…. La realidad oscura, tenebrosa y traidora…

– _**¿donde están…? Por favor… regresen… por favor…-**_


	3. Capitulo 3: En la noche

PDV Desconocida…

Todos caminábamos hacia el altar de los Shane, cada uno de nosotros llevábamos prendas negras y unas velas en nuestras manos… cada uno con la cabeza baja… ya pronto se iban a cumplir 5 meses desde la desaparición de Eli y Karina, todo ese tiempo… tratábamos de recordar donde se habían visto por última vez a los Shane, pero aunque con los rastreadores de Kord, no encontrábamos nada…

Hasta yo trate de buscarlos, pero no había rastro de ellos… trataba con todos mis trucos pero nada me funcionaba, por primera vez, me sentí solo, fracasado y desesperado… todo lo que nunca me había pasado antes… lo Shane me ayudaban a conservar mi orgullo y hacerme sentir mejor… pero al parecer… no tengo nada de orgullo desde hoy… mi corazón ha perdido la esperanza y la luz que ha tenido desde siempre… pero ahora lo que tengo ahí, es depresión y oscuridad…

En mis manos tenía una flor, la flor preferida de la joven Shane, en la otra, tenía otra flor, el preferido del joven Eli… como los extraño, ojala esto fuera un sueños, una simple pesadilla… pero la vida puede ser traicionera y malagradecida… al parecer… ahora vivimos en una pesadilla y un infierno… un infierno que jamás podremos escapar…

Al llegar al Altar, cada uno de nosotros nos arrodillamos ante ella y llorábamos de nuevo… cada día era así, llena de tristeza y llanto… solo lagrimas de tristeza, ninguna de felicidad, pues para nosotros… eso ya no exista… la felicidad se ha ido de nuestros corazones…

* * *

PDV Desconocida…

Me arrodille, el nudo en mi garganta y mi corazón dolían, el dolor que sentía no puedo describirlo… como si fuera miles de agujas apuñalándote el corazón… para mi, ahora solo existía la tristeza y la soledad… la felicidad, se ha ido de mi alma y corazón… mucho me dijeron que mis ojos… habían perdido su brillo esmeralda, que ahora estaban pálidos y hasta mas grises de lo normal, yo los ignoraba y no decía nada, nada me importaba, lo único que me importada era volver a ver esos ojos azules zafiros viendo a los míos, llenos de valentía y coraje, cariño y hasta amor… su pelo negro azulado moviéndose por su rostro por causa del viento, viéndome con toda intención de protección… su sonrisa y sus tipos de miradas…

Su hermana, volver a ver su sonrisa de picaría y diversión, ella representaba la felicidad y esperanza para mi… su pelo largo era divertido hacerle peinados, ella se dejaba claro… pero lo prefería suelto, sabía lo que le gusta y lo que no… sus gustos y su sabiduría y lógica…

Tanto eran los Shane para mí… pero ahora… lejos de mi y sin saber donde están, sin saber si siguen vivos o no…

–_**los extraño, los amo… los adoro… quiero que estén a salvo… pido que estén a salvo y que estén en buenas condiciones… quiero que regresen… no quiero que estén lejos de mí, lejos de su familia… lejos de su hogar… vuelvan… por favor…. Por favor…-**_ pedía mientras lloraba y explotaba en llanto de nuevo… recuerdo que Eli me conto sobre la lluvia… este sería un bueno momento para que esa agua… cayera del cielo…

–_**Los amo… los amo con todo el corazón…- **_dijimos todos nosotros depositando lo que teníamos en las manos y dejándolo en el pie del Altar…

* * *

PDV Desconocido…

Eli Shane y Karina Elinor Shane… los conocía desde pequeños… cuando eran solamente bebés… los quiera, y los quiero con todo el corazón… entrene a uno de ellos… pero ahora… no los encuentro… prometí que lo cuidaría de cualquier mal… pero he fallado… no he podido cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Will Shane…

Prometí que siempre sabría donde estaban… que estaban haciendo que con quienes estaban… pero no los volví a ver… jamás…

–_**que los ancestros cuiden de ustedes… que nos cuiden a todos nosotros… como lo siento… los he fallado… lo siento… **__**lo siento**__**… **__**lo siento**__**…-**_

* * *

Dos figuras se podía ver desde una distancia, una luz detrás de ellos haciendo que solo se viera sus siluetas… ambos a la par de cada uno, recostados por sus espaldas. Uno tenía el pelo largo y el otro pelo corto, pero el viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo que su pelo se moviera con el ritmo del viento…

Se podían ver sus lanzadoras en las manos, levantados cerca de su cabeza, en su hombro derecho estaban sus babosas infierno, sus cabezas incendiadas con fuego… pero después… _**ambos chicos bajaron las lanzadoras y retrocedieron, retroceder con miedo a algo… pero… ¿de qué cosa? ¿De qué temían…? Mejor dicho… ¿de qué temen…?**_


	4. Capitulo 4: La captura

PDV Desconocida…

El plan de este día era quedarnos esa noche junto al Altar, quedarnos ahí ya era costumbre desde hace unos meses. Además, sentía la presencia de los hermanos Shane ahí, su amabilidad acurrucando mi soledad lejos de mi corazón y alma, alejando mi tristeza y depresión, la desesperación era lo que más me atormentaba… su amor me que me brindaban me hacían olvidar la falta de mis padres, mis queridos padres…

Cada vez que estábamos ahí, sentíamos que estábamos en el cielo, recuerdo como Eli y Karina me lo explicaron, con sus nubes blancas y el cielo azul, sentíamos que todo lo mala se había esfumado, remplazándolo por felicidad y alegría… pero al día siguiente… nos dábamos cuenta, que todo lo que paso la noche pasada… era solamente un sueño, un simple acto de la imaginación…

Aun más días pasaron y rumores pronto pudimos escuchar, y no eran buenas.

Si no los encontrábamos pronto… todo Bajoterra estaría un una gran crisis para su sobrevivencia…. Ahora toda la existencia de Bajoterra… ha caído sobre nuestros hombros…

* * *

PDV Desconocida…

Como Trixie había dicho… un nuevo rumor nos ha llegado, ahora todo Bajoterra se está destrozando lentamente… si no hacemos nada… todo fallara… y nada mas existirá… el balance que ahora existe desaparecerá… junto a su magia y la primera y última defensa de la tierra…

Regresando al refugio, cada uno tomo su camino, sentándose e investigando. Tenemos que encontrarlos… Blakk es más fuerte… nuestro camino esta oscureciendo…

Salimos de nuevo, teníamos que detener a Blakk, está tomando todas las cavernas, y necesitamos ayuda… pero… ¿quién nos ayudara?

* * *

_**PDV desconocida…**_

_No recuerdo nada… lo único que veo es oscuridad y el cuerpo de mi hermana… esto es mi culpa… ella no debería estar aquí, aquí sufriendo de la soledad y tortura… _

_No sé cómo terminamos en este cuarto oscuro y tenebroso… lo que recuerdo es la luz del día iluminándonos mientras peleábamos contra unos Flajelo… pero estos se veían diferentes… _

_Solo recuerdo que estábamos débiles contra esos monstros, nos agarraban y nos lanzaban bruscamente, debilitándonos… al fin, nos quitaron nuestras babosas… levándolas a no sé donde… solo recuerdo sus chillidos de dolor y miedo, después, gruñidos y siseos. _

_Nuestras pobres babosas fueron convertidas en monstros… al igual que nosotros… debilitados, nos llevaron en cadenados a sus cuarteles, nos obligaban a caminar por nuestra cuenta, pero… mi pobre hermana era la más afectada, a ella la pegaron por no caminar… ella estaba lastimada gravemente y cojeaba a cada rato, yo no la pude ayudar pues estaba siendo llevado por otro ser… _

_Tenía marcas en su cuerpo y cuello, pálida como un fantasma, tan fría como la nieve de una tormenta, sus ojos grises con dolor y cansancio… _

… _nuestra ropa estaba destrozada, pero nos cubría del frio… _

_A mí me pegaban varias veces por voltear a ver a mi hermana, a ella por no obedecer y no ser rápida… _

_Por fin llegamos a la fortaleza, donde nos tiraron ante el jefe, este parecía rey, pero por otra parte no. Se me acerco y me observo, después se le acerco a mi hermana y la agarro bruscamente de la cara. _

–_Me serás muy útil Shane…- le musito a mi hermana, mientras ella sola gruñía. –Tú también Shane…- me dijo a mí con una sonrisa malévola. _

–_**Me las pagara… se lo juro…-**_


End file.
